


In The Stars, On The Wind

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla felt the moment Darla had left this world again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Stars, On The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘history'.

Drusilla stared up at the stars. She had felt the very moment Darla had left this world again, under these very stars. How could she not, with all their history. She could still feel the dust, even though it had long blown away. She could feel the rain, even though it had long since dried. She could feel the love and the desperation, the sacrifice and she smiled. Darla had a little baby, right here, where she was led. She could still hear him crying as he took his first breaths, Darla already on the wind. She was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
